Rapture's Return
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Long after Eleanor left Rapture, the wicked Warren Markus discovered the ruins. He repaired it, and brought boys and girls to become harvesters. Brittany was the only Little Sister from before Warren changed them, and her older brother, Stephan, is the only Big Brother. When Warren goes wrong, Brittany and Stephan find themselves swept into stopping him, but will they be enough?
1. When life gives lemons, make lemonade!

Chapter 1

Brittany stood beside the tall boy with brunette hair in a buzz cut, and brown eyes, who was in a silver diver suit and had on his silver helmet. Her REAL brother, and Big Brother. He is holding a rivet gun, except he had tweaked it to shoot ammo, nails, and whatever that was smaller than an average thumb. He also was able to speak actual words instead of moans and groans like the old models.

"Brother, I see somebody..." Brittany whispers to Stephan, the Big Brother. They were related by blood, and Warren Markus had used that against them when he rebuilt Rapture.

A few Splicers, Houdini variety, stood at the entrance, where the silver-suited teen aims his special rivet gun. One... Two... Three. He picks his sister up, and sets her in a basket on his back, impervious to weapons and all the varieties of splicing powers.

One of them, a tall woman with black hair, yells, "Get the girl!"

"Gimmie that brat, you silver FREAK!" The other yells, blasting him with electricity.  
The Big Brother merely walked towards them, firing the rivets off until only one who was smart enough to disassemble remained. Like the new models of Big Sisters, who had a Little Child, all of their armor is upgraded to withstand all splicing powers.

Brittany jeers, "My brother won't lose!"

She was a traditional Little Sister, because most of their eyes glowed according to their original eye color, and most of them weren't brunettes in the new Rapture. She has yellow eyes, even though they were supposed to turn out blue, and she is wearing old, ratty sneakers, a blue t-shirt, and jeans.

The Houdini Splicer runs up, and tries, once again, to use a power, this time fire. It merely annoys the silver diver, and Stephan sets the Houdini Splicer's body into a wall, after tearing it's head off. After being sure all of the Splicers were dead, the Big Brother sees a Big Sister sitting with a little boy, with green glowing eyes, freckles, and yellow hair.

The teenage boy tells the Little Sister, "It's okay to come out now. Everything's okay."  
Brittany peers out of the basket, and falls out, landing on her feet. She begins to sniff the air, which was filled with the scent of Adam.

"This way, this way! There's Adam over there!" She cries excitedly. Her hair wasn't in the normal ponytail, either. She had it in a bun. The girl races away, jeering, "C'mon, don't let me outpace you, Stephan!"

He follows her at a light jog, while she has to make a full body commitment. When she finds the dead Splicer, she giggles and kneels. The tall boy reloads his rivet gun, and gets ready by leaving trap rivets on the floor. Stephan nods to her, and she puts her large syringe into the Splicer's body.

Most of the Splicers are killed as soon as they hit the trap rivets, but a few come through the wall. Stephan starts shooting, killing several more of them. Then, he hears a loud scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STEPHAAAAAN!" Brittany's wail pierces the air, and the Big Brother whips around, and fires directly at the angry Splicer's head.

After all the Splicers left, Stephan smiles, takes off his helmet, and gives Brittany a gentle hug, before she sits inside the Sister Vent, and drifts off. Stephan is waiting for her to wake up.

How were they supposed to know they had a bigger destiny than gathering Adam?


	2. Iro

**Another chapter is here, and it just got real- that bad Warren Markus does the unthinkable!**

Stephan held his sister against his chest as she slept. She was small compared to him, even though she was a preteen. His buzzcut brown hair barely was out of place after that bloodbath. However...

"Stephan, big brother no. 1. I demand that you surrender that child. She is wanted by Warren Markus, my loyal and brave leader of Rapture."

Stephan halts his progress, and turns around. Iro, a big brother with golden hair and blood red eyes, was holding his rivet gun towards his comrade. Stephan lets his eyes turn just as red, putting the waking sister in a safe spot. The big brothers both roar at each other.

Stephan growls, "No, Iro! She. Is. My. Charge."

"You WILL give the girl to me. Otherwise..." Iro gestures to a big sister lying dead on the floor.

Stephan does a back hand spring, landing on his hands before he comes to his feet, narrowly avoiding the rivets. With a narrow miss of a punch on Iro's half, Stephan is starting to throw punches. Brittany is watching angrily. NOBODY fires on HER brother, not even Iro the Demolisher!

Iro had destroyed many other brothers and sisters. He shoves Stephan into a wall, firing rivets into his helmet over and over. When the big brother doesn't move, Iro turns to Brittany with a smile.

Brittany screams, "NO, GO AWAY! STEPHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Brit Brit, don't you remember uncle Iro?" Iro asks, pleading.

"GO AWAY!"

Brittany dashes down the halls, sliding into a sister vent. Iro cusses repeatedly, reaching in after her to no avail. He gives a single roar before stomping away. Brittany couldn't leave Rapture without being rescued. She couldn't survive without any Adam. Brittany would resurface sooner or later... Right?

He moves on, shooting thuggish splicers as he walked down the hallway. Brittany's glowing sister eyes peer from the vent. She was... Alone? Apparently.

Brittany sat down and took some Adam from Stephan's suit. She could run later.


End file.
